


It Was Always You

by Binky



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, One-Shot Series, Post-Canon, Song fics, canon AU, canon story line, might be lemons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binky/pseuds/Binky
Summary: One-shots. Some fluff, some angst. Mostly different themes each chapter (with the exception of a two shot in the first two chapters). Some will be based off songs, like the first two-shot is. Other characters will be featured in this series, however, it is mainly Yona x Hak.Part I and II (chapter 1 and 2)- Based off Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur.





	It Was Always You

_I met you in the dark_  
You lit me up  
You made me feel as though  
I was enough  
_We danced the night away_  
We drank too much  
I held your hair back when  
You were throwing up

_Then you smiled over your shoulder_  
_For a minute, I was stone cold sober_  
_I pulled you closer to my chest_  
_And you asked me to stay over_  
I said, I already told ya  
I think that you should get some rest

**_Say You Won't Let Go - James Arthur_ **

**Part I**

* * *

It had always been so easy for Yona to make friends. She was outgoing, friendly and loved to talk. She had many friends at her primary school and yet, her new neighbor seemed to be the only one who she couldn't seem to connect to.

They had moved in over two months ago and every day she had tried her hardest to get the boy to talk to her. His brother's were much more amicable - Heang-Dea and Tae-woo - however, they were a few years younger.

Her face was set in a frown as she sat on the floor in front of her dolls.

"My dear Yona, don't frown so much! You're four years old, you should be happy!" exclaimed her father, Il Hiryuu as he came up to her, lifting her in the air and twirled.

She giggled and laughed and as he set her down she grinned up at him.

"Today, daddy, today is the day I get Hak to talk to me!"

Her father chuckled. "By all means, child, do it. I think I heard the younger siblings out in the yard."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A knock was heard at the front door.

"Gramps!" yelled Hak from downstairs in the basement.

He was practicing his martial arts and although he was mediocre right now, he _would_ surpass that old geezer if it was the last thing he did.

The knocking was consistent and he growled, his eyes dark with annoyance.

He swore if it was that stupid girl...

The boy opened the door and when he did, she launched forward and wrapped her small arms around his neck.

His eyes widened as she clutched onto him. She stood a little shorter than himself but he knew he would grow. This stupid girl would get what's coming to her, that was for sure.

He was seven years old and he knew that when girl's touched you it meant bad news, although, he wondered if that were actually true or not?

"Get off me," he snapped, looking down at her with a frown.

Yona looked up at him with those violet orbs of hers and pouted as she stepped away.

"Lets go play!"

He audibly groaned. "Heang-Dea and Tae-woo are out the back. Play all you want but I ain't going."

Yona continued to pout. "But I want _you_ to play with me."

Hak rolled his eyes. "You just gave me cooties and now demand to play with me?! Gosh, you really are somethin'."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She continued to come over and after a few months, he gave in, if only to get her off his back.

They played games all summer. Tag, capture the flag, robots, Princess and the Dragon (and somehow Hak had always been the one to save her from two 'fire breathing dragons'). And in every game, Yona was always the last and if he was being honest, the most pathetic.

He swore she didn't have an athletic bone in her body but he reasoned that she was only four.

"You really aren't good at these games, Yona," he said one day, causing his brothers to snigger.

Yona laughed. "I know."

"Pathetic actually."

"I know! But its fun!"

"C'mon, lets make a fort, Yona!" exclaimed Tae-woo as he raced over and grabbed her arm, dragging her to the opposite side of the yard with Heang-Dea.

Hak just stared after her, shaking his head and although he told himself it was stupid because she always lost, he had a half smile.

It was the first one he'd managed since his parents died.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"This is stupid," snapped his voice and she laughed.

"That's cos you're doing it wrong, let me show you!"

Hak narrowed his eyes at her but held out the controller. "Fine, you do it th-" he began but she'd already beat the level before his eyes.

"I never said I even _liked_ Donkey Kong to begin with," he said darkly. "Besides, I have better things to be doing than entertaining a Princess like you!"

Yona looked at him and laughed. "How old are you? Twenty? Jeez."

"No, I'm ten and you're an idiot."

"If you wanted to do somethin' else, why haven't you?" she laughed, knowing he was just being stubborn because he wasn't good at video games.

When she looked at his pout, it made her laugh even harder. He sat on the ground, his legs crossed in front of him and his arms folded over his boyish chest.

His messy short black hair stood out everywhere like he'd just gotten out of bed and he wore pajamas since it was around nine at night. She was sleeping over, like she always did on Friday nights, but now the evening was coming to a close.

Over to the side were Heang-Dea and Tae-woo who had already fallen asleep; their backs against the side of the bed and Heang-Dea's head laid on Tae-woo's shoulder with his own head resting on top of his brother's.

Yona smiled. "Maybe we should go to sleep?" she whispered.

Hak looked at her and shrugged. "Guess so."

And when Mundok came home and went to Hak's room (since that's where all the kids ended up going on sleep over night), he saw the cutest sight. The kids were all asleep in bed. Yona had her head nestled on the crook of Hak's shoulder, his arm around her and they slept like babies with Hak's brothers either side them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Huh?"

"Oh I see, Princess. You've lost your hearing. I'm having some boys over to play soccer after school so you can't come. Its boys only."

Yona pouted but nodded. "Okay, Hak. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hak narrowed his eyes at her. That was _way_ too easy and he was very suspicious.

"Uh huh...what are you planning, Yona?" he asked with an accusatory tone.

She laughed and leaned up and smacked her flat palm on top of his head, earning her a growl.

He was much taller now, at least a head or so, so it was easier for him to feel like he could intimidate her.

Of course, that was just his own delusion because the reality was that he couldn't intimidate _her,_ not even if he wanted to.

Later on, she heard them in the yard.

"Jae-ha! In the corner!"

"Zeno...what the hell are you even doing?!"

"White Snake-"

"Shut up, you baffoon, I play club!"

This was her chance. She was dressed in shorts and a tank top with sneakers and her red hair that had grown much longer in the last few years was tied up into a pony tail.

Hak laughed at Jae-Ha who was _trying_ to be the goalie but could not for the life of him block Hak's goal kicks. It was Zeno's usual role anyway.

"Let me try!"

They all turned to see a short little red headed girl jump off the fence.

Kija was dumbfounded. Jae-Ha had a smile. Zeno laughed, encouraging her to participate. Shin-Ah stared because he hadn't even started to play yet since he was still too shy, but Hak had invited him because he had a hell of a kick, for a thirteen year old that is. However, his eyes were fixated on the girl.

Hak groaned. "I thought I told you that you couldn't come over!"

Yona ignored him completely and walked to the four other boys who raced over to greet her happily.

"Hello! My name is Yona! And I am Hak's best friend!" she beamed at them. "Also, Hak doesn't know but I've been practicing."

She gave them a wink and Kija almost died as his cheeks became red and he couldn't breath that well. He was an adolescent for gods sake.

Jae-Ha nodded with appreciation, slapping her on the back softly as he introduced himself.

"Well, how about you be goalie since Jae-Ha sucks at it," suggested Zeno with a reassuring smile.

Well, maybe Hak _would_ enjoy her defying his wishes, just this once.

But when she caught the ball, he felt like his life was over. And she weaved around them so easily diverting the ball back to herself, was it because she was so tiny?

No, he was holding back. Yes! That's what it was!

He wasn't called the Thunder Beast for nothing, if not for his speed and how he attacked their opponents on the field and _always_ intercepted the ball.

Hak smirked down at her. "If you think I'm done, you're in for a shock, Princess!"

He came at her quickly as she dribbled the ball forward and was almost toward the goal. Hak was about to intercept when someone blocked his path and his eyes met gold and stopped him in his tracks.

He heard Yona yell in excitement as she scored a goal with Jae-Ha hanging his head in defeat.

"I thought you weren't playing..." began Hak suspiciously.

"Changed my mind," said Shin-Ah as he looked over with a fond smile, watching as Yona jumped up and down with Zeno, holding hands as they turned in circles, laughing their heads off.

His eyes narrowed. That girl...she _always_ pissed him off. But if he were true to himself, he would have admitted that seeing her face glowing and full of happiness made something inside him grow.

What was the feeling? He didn't know.

And in the end, he just gave in.

"Alright, alright. But the day is young. We'll see who laughs last! And White Snake, will you actually _do_ something?!"

He also didn't deny that he was her best friend because when she said it often enough, what was the point?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He walked her to school, he always had since he'd moved next door to her, but today was different because for some reason their coach had accepted her request to join the soccer team.

Despite the year difference and the fact that she was a girl.

"Why did you join? The other teams won't go easy on you like I do-"

"Oh stop complaining, as if you could go easy on me!"

He groaned. "Princess, trust me, when you go out onto the field with the other boys from other teams, you'll see what I mean."

But soon enough, it was the first game and after the first quarter, he was actually very surprised. He knew that Yona was good at the sport, for a girl, and he sort of felt proud because she wasn't exactly a natural at it but she worked hard and practiced every day and that in itself was an achievement.

"Go my angel!" he heard her father yell from the side lines and stood next to his grand father.

"Go Yona, you're the best!" exclaimed Mundok with a wave.

And then suddenly, Il and Mundok pulled up a huge sign up which said "Yona is the best!"

Stupid geezer, shouldn't he be encouraging _him_? How embarrassing.

Suddenly, it was the last quarter. The score was even with two to two. The other team from Saika High were getting more and more aggressive. He'd heard comments throughout the game from the opposition, specifically from their Captain Tae-Jun who was eying Yona weirdly.

And man, it pissed him off. But he wasn't about to get a yellow card or heaven forbid a red card just because he didn't like the other Captain of the away team.

When they kicked off and Jae-Ha had the ball, heading to toward the opposition, Yona was open because lets face it, she rarely wasn't since she had pretty good stamina and zipped around the boys easily.

He kicked it to her then she dribbled the ball quickly toward the goal.

Hak was yelling directions to his team and they followed, backing Yona up but as she almost made it to the goal, noticed that a few of the opposition were converging on her.

It was unusual because some of their mid-fielders and full forwards were already there, like they had planned to block her instead of focusing on their attack.

Yona looked around her and made a decision. She kicked the ball harder than a usual dribble kick and it careened past the boys but didn't reach the goal quite yet and as they continued forward it seemed as though they were about to ram into her, so she slid to the ground with fire in her eyes, sliding right past them as they all ran into each other.

She didn't understand where their heads were at because it was an illegal move they'd just tried to pull. It wasn't a contact sport, as such, so why do it?

Shin-Ah had seen her move and just before she hit the ball, he raced behind them and when she had kicked the ball, he caught it with his feet and as Yona slid past the boys who had ganged up on her, she ran up behind Shin-Ha in case he needed help with Kija on the other side and Hak at the rear and then Shin-Ha kicked the winning goal.

There were still a few seconds left so she raced backward toward her position.

When the game finished, Hak walked up to her with anger. "You were so reckless, Yona," he snapped, towering over her with his arms folded over his chest.

"But we won-"

"They could have broken your bones if they'd ran into you like they planned," he said quietly, but dangerously.

She laughed and put a hand on his shoulder, looking up at him. "But they didn't. And wasn't it fun?"

And he gave in, still not understanding where his anger was coming from since her tact had won them the game.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hak sat on the bleachers for a moment, watching her look down at the cheerleaders below.

Her hair flowed around her from the wind and he couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked. Her violet orbs filled with amazement, looking downward and he noticed how much she'd grown.

And not wide...it was more her body was changing. Or had it already changed and he just hadn't noticed it before?

"I'm graduating soon," began Hak as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Yona didn't say anything but she had a sad look on her face. "I still live next door, idiot."

She nodded. "I know. You'll be in College soon."

He had a leg up with his knee against his chest and his arm with his sandwich in it dangled off it casually.

Yona noticed the cheerleaders looking up and began to coo with their eyes fixated on Hak.

"Oh dear, you've got their attention now. I wanted to see what move they were gonna do next," pouted Yona with a sigh.

"You know, you could have been one of them-" he began with a laugh before she threw her apple at him, narrowly missing his head.

Luckily he had good reflexes and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Jesus, Princess. Woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

Yona growled. "Yes because as usual you hogged the blankets!"

He laughed. "Yeah, pay back for the weekend."

"Sorry we're late! Shin-Ha decided to take his squirrel for a leak!"

Yona looked up to see their four counter-parts rock up and also, their newest friend Yoon who had just started high school.

"Hey Yoon!" exclaimed Yona happily.

Hak watched on quietly as Yona chatted happily about the cheerleaders and even tried to goad him into snapping at her when she mentioned how they had stopped practicing when they spotted him.

But today he didn't bite back and Jae-Ha stared at the two silently.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hak raced forward, his pole-arm in his hand.

And that was another opponent down. Did none of these fools even train? He had trained since he could walk, due to his grand father being a master Pole Arm wielder, so he supposed there was a reason he was high above their level at the moment.

"That's enough. I think you've shown us that they all have a lot to learn," said the soft voice of Soo-won.

This club was his favorite by far but he just wished they were more of a challenge.

When the class was over and he'd gotten changed, he walked out to find red hair. His gaze was set on hers and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, I see," she blushed, looking up at Soo-won with admiration. "Maybe I could learn-"

"No way, Princess," he snapped as he met the two at the entrance.

Soo-won laughed. "So this is the famous Yona, then."

They walked toward campus slowly as they chatted. Mainly Soo-won and Yona and then when they tried to get Hak to participate he'd just get annoyed.

What was with her anyway? She didn't even go here _yet_ , not for a few months.

And why did she even choose to come to Kouka College anyway? She could have gone anywhere with her GPA and yet, she chose this simple average College.

She had told him previously that it had been because it was closer to home but he felt like she wasn't telling him something.

Soo-won smiled down at Yona but his smile was much different to her own. His was a friendly sort of 'getting to know you' smile and hers was, well, if he had to guess, she was probably flirting.

Oh brother. He couldn't blame her, he supposed, he was pretty popular with the girls.

But what he didn't know was how Yona meeting Soo-won would only end in heart break for her, but for him, it would lead to something he'd never imagined.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hak was in his last year of his Sport Science degree and Yona in her second in her Batchelor of Arts.

It seemed her skill in dance was the reason why she was so good at soccer and various other sports - even archery (she was quite deadly with that weapon).

"Come on, we saved you guys a seat!"

Hak groaned. These guys followed Yona everywhere. _Yes_ , they were all friends, but this was ridiculous. Shin-Ha, Zeno, Jae-Ha and Kija had even followed her to the same College! They had been _his_ friend first and then suddenly, it was 'Yona this' or 'Princess that' (and Princess was _his_ nickname for her and they just adopted it like they owned it!)

And he was only here because Soo-won insisted they watch her first performance.

Otherwise, why would he even be interested in arty farty stuff like this? He had seen Yona dance a million times at home so he didn't see this being any different and yeah, she was really good at it.

Flexible too... _really_ flexible.

And then the auditorium darkened.

They were pretty close to the stage, the four dragons (as some people nicknamed them due to their prowess in sport for various reasons - Jae-Ha's kick, Zeno's ability to get up after being knocked down, Shin-Ah's uncanny eye co-ordination and sight at a distance and Kija's wicked arm) must have gotten the seats pretty early to get this good spot, he had thought.

"Princess is going to be amazing!" whispered Kija excitedly putting his hand in a large popcorn container that Zeno had brought with him.

Shin-Ah nodded in agreement and they all chomped on popcorn loudly, much to Hak's annoyance.

"Shoosh, I want to concentrate on Princess!" shushed Jae-Ha in annoyance.

Yoon poked his head from around the boys and waved to Hak. He nodded back at him and wondered how he was even here because he didn't start College for another year.

The music started and then he forgot about why he was against coming in the first place. She wore a red silky dress and a sequined bra with ballet shoes or what he thought were ballet shoes except the dance seemed to be a mixture of jazz and ballet.

She spun and flipped and moved across the stage gracefully. Her long tresses of red hair flowed around her and he couldn't help but be so entranced he didn't even hear Soo-won speaking to him.

And then she held a sword in her hand because apparently it was part of the dance, and then more people entered the stage along with her as they battled their swords with dance.

His hands became clammy as he watched her move and he wondered, had she always been this beautiful? Had he just not noticed it?

A voice inside him told him of course she had been. He'd noticed it the moment he laid eyes on her when he'd first met her. Although, it wasn't beauty back then but she _had_ been cute.

And then as the years wore on, she had turned into this beautiful, fiery woman who annoyed him, challenged him, angered him and also did the opposite of what he asked. But he couldn't stop being around her.

He hadn't thought anything when men constantly asked her out or if she asked him if he could help her decline some of their offers. Maybe that was changing though...maybe he _did_ feel something.

He'd always been too happy to help her get rid of the sleaze bags wanting to get into her pants and it was right this moment that he was starting to question why that was.

Hak shook his head. This was stupid. She liked Soo-won anyway. They were best friends and although it had taken him _years_ to finally admit that to himself, he was content with that.

He himself had his share of admirers too but for some reason he'd never been interested in starting anything. Even when Jae-Ha went on about how he needed to go to one of his parties and get laid for the first time, he just ignored it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They were at another party. Shin-Ah was on the couch, drunk, and passed out. Jae-Ha was over in the corner on a different couch opposite with three young women, using his charms and then suddenly they were wondering upstairs.

Zeno was over by the bar, challenging some jocks with an alcohol game (just because he could) and Kija was wondering around drunk out of his mind, paranoid, wondering where Yona was.

In fact, where was she?

Hak stared at the girls surrounding him with annoyance. He'd been on his way to Kija to help him calm down but suddenly three women cornered him. They kept asking him questions, playing with their hair nervously and due to the alcohol they were consuming their flirting wasn't even masked.

"Sorry, I've gotta go look for someone," he said, clearly not apologetic at all and raced off.

He'd a had quite a few beers at this point but he could still walk properly. He'd since discarded his button up, hooded leather jacket somewhere, not sure where he'd left it. He just had a short sleeved dark navy Henley shirt on which showed off just how muscled his arms were and his upper torso muscles were showing through the fabric of the shirt. His back jeans hung loosely, as was the fashion for men, and although it was probably chilly, he didn't feel it as he walked across the backyard of the person's house they were at.

Who's party was it anyway? He had no idea.

There were people everywhere and the music was pumping. When people saw him walking, they stopped to wave - mostly the girls - but he ignored them. There was only _one_ girl he was looking for.

And then he spotted red hair...and she was looking up at a taller man with long blonde hair tied in a pony tail. He stopped in his tracks and just stared at them from across the courtyard, next to the pool.

They were over twenty meters away and hadn't spotted him yet. He clenched his hands together and the red cup he'd been holding crunched into a ball.

Why was he angry? For the life of him he couldn't work out why. All he knew was that he needed _much more_ to drink.

Later in the night, he remembered seeing her dancing on the dance floor; the men around her were also dancing awfully close and Soo-won was nowhere to be seen.

He drunkenly walked over to her (not in a perfect straight line and he may have walked into a few people), telling the other guys to back off, which they did when they realised it was the Thunder Beast in their way.

Yona looked up at him with a grateful smile and her cheeks were red from the alcohol she'd consumed. She wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her closer to him.

"He...he doesn't like me," she yelled, over the music, when she had pulled away to look up at him with tears in her beautiful violet orbs.

He could see her heart was broken but at the same time she smiled. "B-but I'm okay, Hak."

Hak stared down at her and nodded and then leaned down to kiss her on the cheek to comfort her but she had turned toward him and their lips had touched.

But they were drunk and so it was forgotten.

They'd danced all night. Danced like crazy in the upbeat songs and held each other closely, hugging, with them whispering things in each others ears in the sad songs.

By the end of the night, Hak had sobered a little but not enough to realise what had happened between them...and his feelings.

He'd seen off the four dragons and then he carried Yona up to her room after they got a cab home.

He stumbled up the stairs with her and they laughed when he hit her head on the wall by accident.

"S-hit soz," he'd stammered, with a goofy smile on his lips.

And then when she reached her room she gasped and ran down the hall to the bathroom, clutching a hand to her mouth. He followed after her quickly.

He'd told her at the beginning of the night she shouldn't drink too much since she never really partook in alcohol much, but she never listened.

Yona retching in the toilet bowl didn't deter him and in seconds he had knelt beside her, holding her long beautiful tresses of red hair away from the toilet. One arm wrapped around her back gently and the other had his hand in her hair. He rubbed her back, trying to sooth her.

She seemed to have finished and then she reached for toilet paper and wiped her mouth but when she turned to look at him, her purple orbs held something he didn't recognise and she smiled.

At that moment, Hak finally realised what he'd felt all this time. And for a moment, he was stone cold sober because he knew without a doubt that he...he loved her.

He loved Yona and he knew that he had for a very long time. That was why none of the other women interested him and he never bothered to go out and look for company because the only company he'd ever wanted was _hers_.

But she didn't know that. And then she leaned up from her position on the floor, her mini-skirt pushed up above her waist and flushed the toilet.

Yona then turned and leapt onto him, wrapping her slender arms around his neck and they both fell to the ground of the bathroom.

"Hak," she said softly, her breath tickling his neck. "You're so warm, why don't you stay?"

It was tempting, too tempting, but he didn't trust his drunk self.

"Nar, you need rest-"

"No! I _need_ you, by my side... _always_."

His eyes widened and she latched herself to him, her leg wrapped in his and her arms tightened around his neck. When he looked down, however, she was asleep and then found that his eyes started to close too.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mundok had never let him live that night down and when Il Hiryuu found them in his bathroom, he had expected violence but instead, Il had smiled knowingly. He scolded them for drinking that much but thanked Hak for looking after his daughter and hoped that he would continue to look after her.

He had promised he would and it was the easiest promise to agree to, for him.

He'd managed to get a job at the College as a Sports Science teacher since his teacher had just retired and Yona was going to graduate this year. He also agreed to run one of the martial arts dojo's on campus and would conduct Naginatajutsu classes there, as he had since surpassed his grand father and was now a Master in the art.

At the moment, they were out with the other four of their friends (excluding Yoon because it wasn't his scene and he was still underage), celebrating his job and his graduation. The bar was filled with a lot of College students as the bar was located down the road from the school. It had always been popular for the College kids and there was even live music being played.

"You know, I'm over it now," said Yona.

Jae-Ha had been asking her about her love life and the topic had come to Soo-won.

"Are you, Princess? What happened there anyway? I can't remember that night much..."

Hak rolled his eyes. "Yeah, too busy having a foursome upstairs."

Zeno spat his drink out, Shin-Ha's cheeks turned pink and Yoon who was about to start College hit Hak over the head and Kija gasped in shock.

Yona laughed, shaking her head at Hak.

"Its true. I can't help it if I'm a Casanova, Hak. You could be too," Jae-Ha had said with a wink at the end, causing a vein on Hak's forehead to pulse. "Anyway, Yona dear, tell me."

"He rejected me kindly and I can't be angry about it or upset now...I just can't," she said with a small amount of sadness but it was more because she had loved him for a while and then suddenly, when he rejected her, she honestly wasn't as cut up about it as she thought she'd be. But she didn't tell anyone that.

"...and then afterward, I danced with Hak the whole night! He made me feel so much better and if it weren't for him, I probably would have been a mess," she laughed, her eyes locking with Hak's.

Jae-Ha wanted to explore the dancing bit in a minute but first he wanted to know why Soo-won had rejected her.

"But why did he reject you? From all accounts, I think he was quite fond of you," he said thoughtfully, not really expecting an answer from her because Yona had always avoided such subjects in the past.

Although, she _had_ just finished her third Vodka for the night.

"He said that Hak wouldn't like it and he didn't want to get in between things," she said with a shrug and then hailed the nearest bar staff for another drink.

Jae-Ha looked over at Hak with a raised eyebrow and a smirk and the Thunder Beast glared at him.

Hak had thought that Soo-won had been a fool for rejecting Yona but now he was wondering if he should be thanking the blonde for what he did.

But wait, why would he have said those things to Yona?

"Oh? Is there something going on with you and Hak that you haven't told us, Yona?" asked Jae-Ha innocently and glanced at Hak again who looked like he was about to murder the green haired man.

All five of them stared intently at Yona, waiting for a response, and then it was her turn to spit out her drink in surprise.

Her eyes were wide and then her cheeks began to darken. "W-what are you-what do you mean, Jae-Ha?"

Yona's eyes flicker to Hak's to find that he was looking at her with a questioning look and that confused her more. Shouldn't he know that they're... _just friends_?

She rationalized it in her head. Yes, they were close best friends who slept together, watched movies together, spent all their spare time together...not to mention she didn't even _know_ what had happened last month at that party where she'd woken up on the bathroom floor in Hak's strong arms - which she had noticed for the first time just how toned they were and how broad and hard his chest was.

Oh god, she was starting to _feel_ something.

"Have you slept together?"

Suddenly the other three minus Hak gasped. Hak was simmering at how intrusive Jae-Ha was being and yes, he knew that this is what Jae-Ha was like but this...this was going too far.

"Yes," she said, naively not realising the green haired trouble maker had meant 'have you had sex'.

"Oh? That's nice. And was it good?"

"Hmm, yeah I guess! We've been doing it since we were kids-"

"Oh god! I don't...that's so sick, Hak, you perverted bastard!" yelled Kija with outrage on what that meant for his 'princess'.

Kija stared over at Hak who had a confused look on his face now and held up his hands in innocence and then glared at Yona.

"What? Its true though. What's wrong with that?"

Jae-Ha smiled, knowing that she meant platonically sleeping in the same bed, but sometimes he liked to stir the pot and just watch it cook.

Kija's cheeks were red and he had just grabbed Hak by the shirt. Zeno was just about fainting and Shin-Ah narrowed his eyes at Hak while secretly stroking Ao (his squirrel that he'd smuggled into the bar).

Yona was confused now too. Her violet orbs looked over from Hak to Jae-Ha and then she realised her mistake and then _her_ cheeks went red again.

"Oh...not... _that!_ Of course not...well, Hak you tell him!" she pleaded as Kija stopped in his ministrations with a sigh of relief.

Hak was at his wits end with the whole conversation and how exactly had Jae-Ha changed the subject from funny stories, to Yona's love life and then to...this?

"Well of course that's what he meant to begin with, are you that stupid you didn't realise, Princess?" he snapped in annoyance since he had just been accused of being a pervert and Kija had threatened to kill him.

Not that he had a chance in hell of that but still. This was his dignity they were talking about.

And then she was angry. "Oh, I'm sorry my mind isn't in the gutter all the time...unlike _some!"_

The Thunder Beast narrowed his eyes down at her as he moved closer, around Kija and stood behind her. She turned around and looked up at him with her own dangerous glare.

"Really? So when someone asks you if you've slept with someone you assume it means a sleep over? What are you...five?"

Yona gasped in rage, grabbed her vodka and downed the rest, wiping her mouth afterward and then regarded Hak again.

"Sometimes people don't always have nefarious and sexual meanings behind their words, Hak, jeez!" she yelled over the music and the crowd.

Jae-Ha tapped the others on the shoulder and they moved toward a table...away from danger.

Hak's jaw tightened as his anger level was rising.

Yona motioned for one of the bar staff and ordered another drink.

"You've had enough, Princess, its clearly made your already weird brain turn to mush," he said with a smirk, as he picked his own drink up and took a sip.

She growled audibly but he wouldn't have heard her due to the noise in the bar.

"You're such a...argh!" she exclaimed and then turned away from him in frustration.

"Such a what?" he snapped angrily, his eyes looking down at hers. "And why did you say that to Droopy Eyes anyway? Its not his business!"

Yona frowned. "But he asked-"

"And even if we had 'slept together'," began Hak as he made speech mark motions with his hands. "Why would you even tell him and with the others there too?"

God, why did the night turn this way? She shouldn't have been angry at how he'd called her stupid before because he always did that. She was used to it.

No, she was just frustrated because she'd realised something tonight...or maybe she'd known it before.

"Well they _are_ our friends, Hak!"

"Yeah well you don't always tell everything to _friends_ , Yona."

Oh yes, he was angry. He'd called her Yona and that almost never happened.

"Well fine! There's nothing to tell anyway so I don't know why you're angry. Or is it because you would be embarrassed?" she exclaimed and tears were starting to form at the corners of her eyes.

And then she noticed her newly filled drink and so grabbed it and literally sculled the rest of it in one go, wiping her mouth afterward. Hak's eyes widened.

"No that's not-"

"Oh stupid, naive, childish Yona," she snapped, her words sounding venomous and resentful.

Hak's anger started to vanish and could see that she was starting to get upset. Where did that even come from?

"Listen, Y-"

"Of course you'd be embarrassed, you always have been. You hated it when I played soccer with you and you hated it when I turned up at your dojo. You've always been annoyed and bothered when I ask you to do things or if I come over when you're having a nap. You never like it when I show up to your classes to see you and I get it now, I do. Its always been this way. I always come to you but you never..."

"Stop it! You know that's not true!" he said, desperately trying to stop her from thinking something that wasn't true.

As if he could think those things of her...he secretly always wanted her to show up and secretly liked it when she asked him to hang out with her or buy her food or when she asked him to get rid of guys who were bothering her. But he'd never said it, had he?

Yona turned away and grabbed her clutch, taking a deep breath. "I-I'm sorry but I have to go. I'm sorry we argued cos its your celebration thing. I just...I've got to go. Please tell the others I've gone home."

And then she turned once more, a small smile on her lips but it didn't reach her eyes. "Congratulations, Hak."

But why did he feel like an asshole?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He stared up at his bed and threw a soft tennis ball at the roof, catching it and then threw it again.

His job didn't start for a few months yet, so here he was at home at six in the evening and Yona hadn't called or yelled from her window for him to come over yet...nothing.

This had been going on for a week now.

Hak had worked out through his week of reflection that he didn't understand women at all.

He hadn't changed his behavior from the moment he'd met her. He teased her and she usually just ignored it and when she did get angry it didn't last this long.

What had changed?

And the thing she said where she'd turned up at his dojo, he had assumed it was to see Soo-won, but she had actually come to see _him_?

When he thought back on everything, maybe it _was_ actually Yona who initiated most things but he just assumed that was part of their relationship. It wasn't because he didn't want to do those things, in fact, he loved spending time with her. But admitting it to her face...well, that was a bit much, wasn't it?

Ever since they were little he had always played it cool so Yona would never know his true feelings, would he have to tell her now so she would forgive him?

After he thought on the matter for a good three hours, he'd realised, things had changed since that party. And his mind kept going back to the scene where she'd looked over her shoulder at him while she'd been sitting on the toilet floor.

What was that look? Gratefulness? Contentment? Love? And then he laughed at himself.

It could never be the last one. But it was the look that changed everything for him...for life. He groaned audibly to himself, still lying on his bed, and put his forearm over his face.

She'd ruined him the moment she'd come over to meet them after they'd moved in next door to the Hiryuu family.

"Hak? Where's Yona?"

He looked up and saw Heang-Dea leaning in his doorway. He was going to be starting College next year too, with Tae-woo. Hak shrugged and threw the ball to the ceiling again.

"Did you guys have a lovers quarrel?" he sniggered, causing Hak to throw his ball at him, but he'd already run away.

He sighed in frustration and then looked over through his window where he could see Yona's bedroom.

God he missed her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Another week passed with Yona and Hak still not on talking terms. They were meant to have caught up last Friday but Yona hadn't come, according to Yoon she was sick, but Hak knew he was lying so he had asked him about it.

_"Is that really why she didn't come?" asked Hak._

_He'd cornered Yoon as they were all about the leave, the other four had already gone their separate ways with Jae-Ha giving him a comforting pat on the shoulder before running off before Hak punched him._

_He hadn't planned on asking Yoon but he'd had a few and he knew Yona was avoiding him, so, he had to know why._

_The younger man sighed and turned to face Hak with a little bit of annoyance._

_"Are you that stupid? Of course she's not sick," sighed Yoon in exasperation and rolled his eyes. "You two are the most annoying people in the world."_

_The taller man towered over Yoon with narrowed blue eyes, clearly running out of patience._

_"Where is she then?" he snapped angrily._

_Yoon shook his head. "You know, when you both separate, you really become grumpy. Both of you. She keeps asking how you are and yet doesn't have the back bone to come and talk to you, which is strange because she's never been like this before. Haven't you known each other for like...forever?"_

_Hak's expression softened, just thinking about her. So she was asking about him, huh?_

_He walked off smiling with Yoon yelling after him but he didn't even hear what he said._

That conversation had brought him to the college campus, a few days later.

It took him that long to build up the courage to go see her and if he thought about it seriously, it was probably the first time he would be going to see her without her asking him to.

It was late, after classes and lectures had ended, but Yoon had told him she had dance practice tonight.

He stood outside the studio in the cold and the dark and contemplated whether to go in or not. People started to come out of the front doors, laughing and talking animatedly to each other.

Some of the girls stared at him - as they always did - and even said 'hi', all of them blushing and whispering about him and how attractive he was. He merely nodded at them but kept looking for red hair and when they noticed he didn't have his attention on them they would walk off, frustrated.

The crowd stopped coming out and still he hadn't seen her. Maybe she wasn't there?

Hak sighed and proceeded to walk into the building.

He heard voices when he turned the corner from the hallway and walked through the doors of the auditorium. The voices weren't on the stage but probably back stage behind the curtain.

His eyes narrowed with suspicion when he recognised her voice and he ran down the aisle, jumped up onto the stage with one leap and ran toward the back stage, exiting on the left side of the curtain.

"I told you, Tae-Jun-"

"Do you know who I am, Yona?"

Yona glared up at him. She'd already moved as far away from him as possible until her back was against the wall. Tae-Jun had turned up in the auditorium as her practice ended and 'shoo'd' everyone out so he could have a private word with her.

"I didn't even know you went to this College, Tae-Jun. I haven't seen you since high school," she snapped angrily, her arms crossed over her chest.

Tae-Jun was getting angry now. "Ever since I saw you play soccer back then, I just...I knew I had to _have_ you but then the Thunder Beast was always around you so I could never speak to you."

He stepped closer to her now. On closer inspection, he was quite attractive, tall, had long light brown hair and brown eyes. His physique was nothing to slouch at either but she just wasn't attracted to him - nor his personality.

Tae-Jun towered over her and grabbed her chin. She tried to hit his hand away but he'd firmly set it in place.

"We decimated your team in the following year-"

"Its not the point, sweet heart. You're so beautiful and so am I, don't you think we make a good match?"

She looked up at him with incredulity and disgust. "In your _dreams_ , _"_ she spat, her violet orbs full of fire.

Usually in these instances when men would proposition her or ask her out, she would politely decline. Sometimes she would say she was flattered but this was the one time she wasn't going to be nice.

Tae-Jun leaned down, his face twisted with both anger and possesiveness. She began to struggle so he grabbed her shoulders, holding her in place.

"Don't!" she screamed as she squeezed her eyes shut in fear.

And then suddenly his grip loosened and pulled away from her and as she opened her eyes, Tae-Jun flew across the back stage, his body hitting floor with an audible crack and came to a stop near the stairs to go down to the dressing rooms.

"Keep your filthy hands off her you piece of shit!" growled Hak from beside her, his fist clenched and knuckle split from the punch to Tae-Jun's face.

Yona looked up with happy tears in her eyes.

"Oh Hak! I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed and leapt up into his arms. She was so happy that she didn't even scold him for using violence, like she usually did.

He was surprised but due to his quick reflexes, he caught her and managed to keep them both upright, unlike the last time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs were tightly around his hips.

Hak was so caught up with her, he didn't notice how he'd automatically grabbed her bottom to steady her and then her face was in the crook of his neck.

She leaned away a little to study his face and then her expression changed.

Hak stared at her in confusion and then she leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek but her lips lingered too long. It was a normal action that she had done several times to him but this time it was different. The way her lips had lingered, how she had placed her hands either side his neck and her eyes had closed.

The action was slow, sensual and his mind (and body) was about to explode.

She pulled back again, her cheeks tinted red a little, and then leaned in and placed her lips slowly onto his lips.

Hak's eyes flew open, wide as their lips touched and he let her.

"Let's not fight again, Hak," she said softly, as if she _hadn't_ just kissed him.

He let her down to the ground slowly and nodded absently, clearly in a daze.

"Why did you-" he began but she looked up at him with a smile.

"Can you come over tonight?"

Oh, he was _so_ there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I thought of this when I listened to this song the other day and it hasn't left me since. Part II will be up soon. Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
